


The Dangers Of Time Travel

by JumpingJakeFlash



Category: DC Extended Universe, Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpingJakeFlash/pseuds/JumpingJakeFlash
Summary: Never let me play with time travel





	The Dangers Of Time Travel

Hal Jordan doesn’t regret much in his life, he’s lived it the way he’s wanted to and he’s turned out pretty well from it. He’s a superhero, an inventor, and he has a wonderful boyfriend to boot, but there’s always been something about his life that he regretted, never being able to talk to his father about any of his accomplishments was chief among them. His father had died when Hal was just 6, his memories of him were dull and distant, he’d seen him in test pilot footage and family videos yes, but it wasn’t quite the same as having his own actual memories of him. So when he found out that with great willpower, Green Lanterns could actually time travel, he spent every free moment he had focussing his willpower to be able to time travel, to be able to talk to his father, even if through a pseudonym.

 

************

 

May 21st 1992- the date of his father's death. Hal arrives at the airstrip, glancing round and noticing the general hubbub of Air Force personnel and Ferris Aircraft crew, smiling slightly as he saw his father relaxing, smoking a cigarette by the group lunch table. Hal walks over, deftly picking up a clipboard and hard hat to blend in

 

“Mr Jordan?” Hal wished he didn’t sound quite so nervous

“Yeah, who’s asking son?” Martin Jordan looks up and smiles at him quizzically

“Erm, Barry…. Barry Lance” Hal had blanked on a name 

“Nice to meet you Barry. Are you here to take me through the safety checks and everything?”

“Actually sir, word is around the place you have a 6 year old son? I- I have a child roughly the same age-“ Hal lies “- and I was wondering if I could have some parenting advice from you?”

“Sure thing, already had two children go through the toddler phase, always happy to help a fellow parent out. My middle child, Hal he calls himself because he can’t get his tongue round Harold, wants to follow in my footsteps and be a pilot, or an astronaut. Heck, he even wants to be a superhero, I’d do anything for the kid”

“I think he’s going to grow up to be just fine, he has an excellent role model in you sir” Hal finds it difficult not to reveal the truth about who he really is to his father

“Thanks son, but I think the flight crew is calling me, so I’d best be off”

“Be careful out there”

“Always am”

With that, Martin walks off to get into the cockpit of his plane

 

******************

Hal watched his father take off and land safely in the test plane, which makes him frown. All accounts of this day said the plane had blown up when it landed, a cracked engine had been the cause of it although no one could still work out what had cracked the engine as it had passed all pre-flight safety checks. He was about to walk over when his finger started to feel light and he glanced down at his hand to see the lantern ring alternate between being solid and fading away. He pales, realising something has gone horribly wrong and he’s caused a timeline error, that he’s going to have to fix or he’ll no longer be the Green Lantern, no longer have met the amazing Barry Allen, or any of his friends, League members or not. He starts pacing up and down as he could see his father out of the corner of his eye start to exit the plane, and his ring faded for a worryingly long few seconds before he realised what he had to do. The reason that nobody knew what had cracked the engine was that it was nothing from Earth that had caused the explosion, and with a sob he raised his hand and fired a blast of energy at the engine, exploding it on impact and killing his father


End file.
